


Hold My Hand, We're In This Together

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Threat of Execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: After everything that's happened during the Grindelwald Fiasco there have to be consequences and scapegoats. Percival and Newt are summoned before the International Confederation of Wizards to stand trial.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
> Don't own the characters, only the typos and mistakes.

The International Confederation of Wizards was gathered in the great hall of MACUSA. Newt and Percival were stood facing the President, the younger wizard stared wide eyed round the room while the Director of Magical Law Enforcement stood stoic and staring straight ahead.

“There is no excuse for what has happened. The Statute of Secrecy was almost broken because of your actions, letting Grindelwald impersonate you. Therefore you are relieved of your role as Director immediately and I have no other options. Percival Graves you are hereby sentenced to death.” Picquery announced to shocked gasps from around the room. She wasn’t finished yet. “As for you Mr. Scamander. You aided and abetted a criminal, wreaked havoc on this city with illegal creatures. You broke out of imprisonment and avoided execution in order to try to obtain and contain and Obscurus. I uphold the previous ruling, you too are to be executed alongside your conspirator. Take them away.”

And uproar sounded around the chamber as the two wizards were cuffed and lead away. Percival walked with his back straight, eyes cast forward not looking at anyone in the room. Newt struggled against his bindings in token resistance but when a wand was pressed against his neck his shoulders slumped and he followed subdued. They were marched straight to the harsh white room of the execution chamber. Their wrist chains were undone but neither wizard made any attempt to escape. They stood gazing at the silvery pool side by side. An executioner approached Percival from behind.

“It won’t hurt at all.” she reassured him kindly.

“I know.” his eyes were brimming with tears and he held a hand out to Newt who clutched at his fingers. They didn’t dare look at each other as the executioner’s wand lifted to Percival’s temple and pulled out a silvery thread of memories. He gasped and stilled as the memories were drawn then flung gracefully into the silvery pool in front of them. Images immediately started flickering in the liquid. The first clear picture was of Newt curled up on bed, eyes slowly blinking awake as he reach for Percival, trying to draw him back into bed. The image swirled and another took its place. Again, it was Newt. He was bent over the foot of a Re’em, hay stuck in his hair and his brown mud stained shirt clinging to his sweaty back. After a moment the memory of Newt glanced up from where he was cleaning the hoof and smiled sweetly. The image shifted again. This time it was obvious that they were in bed, Newt’s freckled shoulder peeking out from under the cover as he turned and tucked himself under Percival’s chin before smirking wickedly and launching into a tickle attack which left them both laughing and gasping on the bed. The image looped just as their lips touched in a soft kiss.

“Doesn’t that look nice?” the executioner asked Percival. He nodded mutely and continued to watch. “Do you want to get in?”

When Percival shook his head the executioner looked surprised, normally people were keen to go after their best memories by that point.

“Why should I chase memories when I’ve got the real thing here?” Percival murmured, a tear spilling over though his eyes were glued to the liquid showing him his memories. Fingers tightened round his as Newt sniffed loudly into the silence.

“Well, why don’t we get Newt’s memories in there too? Then you can go in together. Sound good?”

Another executioner stepped up behind Newt and placed a wand against his temple. Percival tore his eyes from the pool to look at the other wizard who was staring at him wide eyed, as he gnawed his bottom lip to keep his sobs in. They stood at the edge of the silver pool, hands holding onto each other, minds full of things they wanted to say but never got the chance to. Percival could see the moment memories stared to be drawn from Newt, his eyes got a faraway look in them and the tears stopped. Before the executioner could fully pull them out the door of the chamber burst open. Spells were fired, the walls crumbled. Newt was torn from Percival’s grasp by an explosion. It was a short and one sided fight. While their wands had been taken from them Percival still managed to fire off a few wandless spells until someone pressed the familiar weight of his wand into his palm. A few more spells later silence encompassed the room. Dust was settling all round them. Someone coughed. The executioners were stood against a wall, the aurors who had escorted Percival and Newt were on their knees, hands raised behind their heads. Tina and Theseus stood in front of them, their own wands raised and ready to fire hexes if they saw anything they didn’t like. Percival stood with them, frozen in the moment. The silver pool settled and continued to show his memories. With a distracted flip of his wand the memories condensed into a silver wisp which flew to the tip of it before it settled over his hand and soaked into his skin.

“You okay there Percy old man?” Theseus grinned at him, cheeks flushed from the fight. He only got a silent nod in return. Reality kicked in then and Percival spun searching out Newt who was picking himself off the ground from a pile of rubble.

“Newt.” he croaked and all but ran to the other man. More aurors and members of the wizard council started to pour into the half destroyed room. Tina and Theseus watched as Percival ignored them all, his hands were clutching at Newt’s shoulders, fingers white in their grip. He had their foreheads pressed together, eyes scrunched shut as he tried to hold himself together. They could just about make out their murmurings of “I’m okay. You’re okay. I’ve got you.” mixed in with a multitude of pleas and soft reassurances. Newt’s hands wrapped around Percival’s back and pulled him close. Percival moved on autopilot, loosening his clutch on the other’s shoulders, instead bringing them to his back, one hand winding into the messy curls at the back of his neck. They held each other tight, Newt’s head on Percival’s shoulder while his chin was atop Newt’s. Someone cleared their throat behind them and reluctantly they pulled apart. Percival’s eyes were shiny with unshed tears, one hand clutched onto Newt’s as he pulled the man behind him.

“Percival, Mr. Scamander” Picquery began, “I’m sorry you had to go through this ordeal.”

Theseus laughed bitterly.

“Not sorry enough.”

“General Scamander, if you’d please.” came her terse reply. “As I was saying. I’m sorry, there was no other way to reveal any of Grindelwald’s fanatics from amongst the ranks. You reactions had to be genuine. Though you were never actually in danger.”

Percival’s eyes were wide as he looked at them, his breathing was shaky and his grip on Newt’s hand tightened. A hand on his shoulder broken his stare as Newt stepped out from behind his with a small smile.

“We appreciate your situation Madam President. After everything –”

“You’re a dick.” Theseus cut in drawing a collective gasp from those in the room. To so openly insult the president of MACUSA was unheard of. “That was a dick move, you sentenced my baby brother and my future brother in law to death. Okay, you didn’t mean it but how would you feel if someone told you that you’re going to die today and went through all the motions? Total dick move.”

“Future brother in law?” Tina asked with a small laugh.

“Shut up. You saw what I saw. Percy, you’d better make an honest man out of him or I’ll start an international incident.” Theseus grinned at the wizard still clutching his brother’s hand. The stunned wild eyed look left him a little but the tears were still there, just as the tear tracks were on Newt’s cheeks. The shaky nod he gave had Theseus cackling but the aurors who’d stormed in just stared at their boss. They had just watched the man who was rumoured to be unflappable and unemotional near enough run to his until now undisclosed significant other and come as close to breaking down as anybody had ever seen him. While his tears never really spilt the threat of them was there and that was more chilling to see than the time he’d duelled with a culprit out of anger and spite. Newt cleared his throat.

“As I was saying. I must agree with my brother but I would perhaps use a more polite term than “dick move”. In light of everything I think you owe _Director_ Graves. After all he was nothing more than a puppet to your schemes which sounds eerily like a certain dark wizard we had the misfortune of encountering not that long ago. So. The Director – and I don’t think you need me to tell you that his position as DMLE was never at risk nor doubted – will gladly return to his regular duties in two weeks’ time. Upon his return there will be no backlog of paperwork and a stipulated lunch hour where he is left in peace to actually take a break.”

It was so quiet that they could hear the ripples in the pool and the barely choked back laughter from Theseus. Newt eyed those in the room and nodded.

“Good. I’m glad that’s settled. Now if you’ll excuse us we need some time to get over this ordeal.”

Hands still clasped firmly Newt tugged Percival out the door. As they were leaving they could hear Theseus howling with laughter as he gasped out words between chortles.

“Wait, you thought he was the softer, nicer brother?!”


End file.
